


I Swear I Never Meant To Hurt No One

by thunderstormsablaze



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kenny is oblivious, Song fic, don is evil, happy valentines day have some angst, matt and nick are angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstormsablaze/pseuds/thunderstormsablaze
Summary: How much betrayal is too much?
Relationships: Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson & Kenny Omega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I Swear I Never Meant To Hurt No One

**Author's Note:**

> For best experience (but it's not necessary), listen to "Dancing With A Wolf" by All Time Low while reading. That's the song this is based on.

_ Who's gonna listen when you run out of lies? _

"Kenny, how could you." The seething anger pours out of Matt with every syllable, a fire burning in his eyes. "How could you do that to me, to Nick."

_ Who's gonna hear you, when your words seem worthless?  
_

Nick a half step behind Matt, letting his older brother take the lead but no less infuriated. "I thought you were our friend, " he spits, "friends don't act like this Omega." 

_ Who's gonna save you when you're out of time? _

"It's not what you think-" a frantic rush of words, eyes wide as the curly haired man shakes his head desperately, "you have to understand-"

_ And who's gonna want you, when you're on your knees, begging: _

"There's nothing to understand Kenny, you betrayed us." Matt roars, all the building resentment flowing out, hands balled into fists as it takes all his self control to not punch his (ex? ex) friend in the jaw. 

_ "Oh, please take me at my word, I'm desperate _

"It wasn't me! I swear! I had no idea! Matt, Nick you have to believe me! I never meant for any of this to happen!"

_ I swear, I never meant to hurt no one, no _

"Cut the crap Omega. You knew full well Don hated us, you knew he would do anything to hurt us, break us away from you." Usually so welcoming blue eyes cut like steel.

_ Oh, please stay for what it's worth, I'm desperate" _

Matt shakes his head, "if you cared about us you would have noticed. But no, you were too caught up in your 'family friend' to see how your real friends felt." 

_ You're on your own _

"Please, bucks, don't leave me. I promise I'll do better, I swear on everything I care about I won't hurt you again. Matt, Nick, please."

_ So don't you call my name _

Nick shakes his head, disgust clear in every feature, "you had your chances Omega, we gave you ample opportunity to see how wrong you were. But you didn't take any of them."

  
  


_ I will take you down _

"It's not just us, you abandoned Kota too when he needed you the most. That's what you do Kenny, you abandon your friends." Brown eyes send the blond six feet under. 

_ Should've known that you've been dancing with a wolf _

"You even abandoned your own promotion, what, winning wasn't enough for you? Cheating wasn't enough for you? You had to run away with that snake, leaving us all behind." Nick scoffs, "I can't believe you."

_ So don't you call my name _

"Matt, Nick, I never wanted any of this to happen. I didn't even know what was going on until Don dragged me out! I promise! He was behind all of this!" Desperate pleas from a desperate man.

_ I will take you down _

Matt shakes his head, a self-deprecating look on his face, "no, no don't you try that trick on us Kenny. We know better. Stop with the manipulation, the lies. All of it. Just tell us the truth. Why did you do it." 

_ I'm not your friend, you burned a bridge _

Blue eyes well with tears, head shaking as the curls bounce over his shoulders, "I trust him, he knows me, he's known me for years. He knows what's best for me."

_ I chew you up and spit you out _

"Where was he for the past six years Omega, when you were in Japan with us. Where was he when you won the G1. Where was he when Cody turned on you. Where was he." 

_ There's no love for a liar, no love for a liar _

Nick's queries are met with nothing but silence, the cleaner's head hangs low as he tries to think of what to say. Anything to say.

_ There's no love for a liar, no love _

"He wasn't there Omega. But you know who was there? Us. Me and Matt. We've been by your side for the last six years." 

_ So don't you call my name (Call my name) _

"But I guess none of that matters to you does it Kenny." Matt shakes his head, barely contained rage with all its focus directed on the man sitting in front of them.

_ No one to listen when you're running your mouth _

"Of course it matters to me. I love you two, you're my closest friends." A scramble for words, something to stop the friendship from slipping through his fingers. 

_ No one to hear you when your words seem worthless _

Matt barges in, "then why did you stab us in the back Kenny. I thought we were done with that, done with all the betrayal when we left the Bullet Club." 

_ No one to save you when you're coming down _

"Heck I thought we were done with this fighting after that match at Revolution. It hurt so much to fight you Omega, but we made up afterwards. Or at least I thought we did." A bitter smile flashes across Nick's lips.

_ No one to want you, when you're on your knees, begging: _

Matt lets out an empty laugh "clearly we didn't make up. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess. What, did you turn to Don after we golden triggered you? Go crying back to him?" 

_ "Oh, please take me at my word, I'm desperate _

"Was the last nine months all a lie? Did you ever care about us? Were we just tools so you could get what you really wanted." Matt continues, eyes narrowing.

_ I swear, I never meant to hurt no one, no _

"I care about you two so much, I didn't want to hurt you. I swear I didn't mean to." Kenny trembles, hands fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. 

_ Oh, please stay for what it's worth, I'm desperate" _

"Give me another chance, please, I swear I'll treat you two better. I won't leave you, I'll make it all better." He begs, staring up at them desperately. 

_ You're on your own _

Nick rolls his eyes and looks at Matt, "right, as if he actually means it. And as if he can waltz back into our lives like he didn't stab us in the back and leave us for dead."

_ So don't you call my name _

Matt laughs dryly and nods, "he can't seriously believe we'll buy this crap, can he? We've been a part of so many betrayals, I'm not proud of it, but the Bullet Club changes people."

_ I will take you down _

"Bucks… I'm so sorry…" A sob gets swallowed down, eyes tearing up. Both butterflies swarming and a rock sinking in his stomach. 

_ Should've known that you've been dancing with a wolf _

"I know this was supposed to be a fresh start, one without the stench of backstabbing and being taken over every minute you weren't around-"

_ So don't you call my name _

"Oh yeah Omega? Then why the heck did you bring it in. We were done with all of it, had a fresh start. Somewhere without all the horror of the Bullet Club weighing on our souls."

_ I will take you down _

Matt sighs, "maybe we could have forgiven you for backstabbing us. Maybe. It would have taken a while, but eventually."

  
  


_ I'm not your friend, you burned a bridge _

"But then you had to replace us. Why did you replace us Kenny? Were we not enough for you? Not big and strong enough to be your seconds anymore?"

_ I chew you up and spit you out _

"Or was it because of Don. Spit it out Omega, we want to know, right Matt? How much power over you does he have that you trust his judgement more than ours."

_ There's no love for a liar, no love for a liar _

Kenny shakes his head, voice breaking, "it's not like that I swear. I didn't know he was trying to replace you, besides they're old Bullet Club too, I can trust them too."

_ There's no love for a liar, no love _

"Okay, you trust two guys who left the club years ago more than your brothers, more than the people you love and who love you, and have stood by your side for six years." Nick spits. 

_ So don't you call my name _

"Stop making excuses for what Don did Kenny, nothing can fix it. We don't trust him, we never did, and we never will. He's worse than anything we put up with in the Bullet Club. Because at least then we had each other."

_ Fool me once, it's shame on you _

Nick chuckles darkly, "heck I was willing to give him a chance, I don't know why, I knew he was a snake. Maybe it's because I still had faith you would do the right thing." 

_ Fool me twice, and let the wolves come crashing through _

"Me too Nick, I would've given him a shot. But after the stunt he pulled with replacing us… we can't do it. He's evil, nothing sentimental can change that about him."

_ Fool me once, it's shame on you _

A hurt look washes over Nick's face before it steels again, "we trusted you for six years. I guess none of it meant anything to you. Good to know we wasted those years."

_ Fool me twice, and let the wolves come _

"Let's get out of here Nick, I can clearly tell we're not wanted." Matt growls, spinning on his heel and stalking away, his brother taking his place behind him, always there for him.

_ So don't you call my name _

"Matt- Nick-"

_ I will take you down _

Neither of the Jackson brothers bother to look back, the door slamming shut and their footsteps fading down the hall, leaving Kenny Omega sitting alone in a room. His head in his hands, wishing he could've done something different. 

_ Should've known that you've been dancing with a wolf _

Quick steps approach the room, a man pushing open the door and smiling at the broken man. But not a nice smile, a cruel, devious one. Unbeknownst to the blond.

_ Don't you call my name _

"Come on Kenny, you wanted to go golfing didn't you? I have a spot on the green in half an hour for us, Gallows, and Anderson."

_ I will take you down _

Kenny looks up, contemplating the words before nodding. He needs something to take his mind off the events that just happened, someone to lean on and take away the pain.

_ Should've known that you've been dancing with a wolf _

"Sure Don, just give me a minute to get ready. Need to get my glasses and make sure everything's okay here before I leave."

_ So don't you call my name _

"Of course Kenny, do whatever you need to. You know where to find me."

_ I will take you down _

Kenny stands up and subtly wipes away the tears flowing down his face, trying to compose himself from the rawness of the fight.

_ I'm not your friend, you burned a bridge _

He shoves his, no, they're no longer his. He shoves  **the** bucks into a corner of his mind he never looks at, their memories sitting next to Kotas deep in him.

_ I chew you up and spit you out _

A deep breath to steady himself as he draws up the walls, keeping him safe from more pain like that. Even though it's not like anyone else could hurt him so.

_ There's no love for a liar, no love for a liar _

_ There's no love for a liar, no love _

Kenny steps out of the room, going to make sure everything is in order and he can go take the excursion he's been meaning to. He needs to clear his mind.

_ So don't you call my name _

_ (Call my name, call my name) _

All alone in the room, smelling the pain and anger left behind by his minion and the minions ex-friends, the wolf smiles. 


End file.
